The use of semiconductors is limited not only by their size but in particular by the size of the heat sinks that must be used with them. Indeed, heat sinks, which successfully expel and prevent heat build-up as the semiconductors operate, are often far larger and more bulky than the semiconductors themselves. This is of primary consideration when the semiconductor is to be mounted on a circuit board where space is of the essence. In addition, the means for attaching the semiconductor to the heat sink may also be bukly, and the attaching mechanism may extend beyond the heat sink thereby wasting additional circuit board space. Hence, there is a need for a compact means of attaching a semiconductor device to a heat sink, and preferably, a means to attach more than one such device to a heat sink in as compact a manner as possible.
One way of attaching semiconductors to heat sinks is by use of a resilient spring clip. However, spring clips can be large and difficult to use. Further, some require special orientation or tools for assembly, which is usually by hand. As a result, there is a need for a clip attachment which is small and compact, easy to attach, and which will permit multiple semiconductors to be attached to a single heat sink without taking up extra space.